Elle Woods Student Judge
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: Elle Woods is chosen to replace a judge who is retiring. Callahan has a secret that may put Elle's life in danger. It will crossover different stories including Monk OCD
1. Judge Payton Is Retiring

Disclaimer: I don't own Legally Blonde and this is an AU story

* * *

"Hey," Elle said, "Emmett look at this"  
Emmett came over to Elle's side.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Judge Payton is retiring," she said, "The judges committee is taking applications to replace her."

"Really," Emmett said sitting down next to Elle.

"You know... I should apply," Elle said, "I know I won't get accepted but-"

"Excuse me," Emmett said, "Don't talk like that. You have more of a chance of being accepted then anyone else.

"Don't you mean as much of a chance?"

"Hm... who won her first trial when she was just a **law student?**"

((Flashback))

"Ms. Windom what did you do the day your father was killed **before **you got into your shower."

"Went out had breakfast got a perm-"

"But then you went in the shower," Elle said

"Right. I stepped into the shower. I took a shower."

"Is this the first perm you ever got Ms. Windom?"

"No," Chutney said, "I've had them 3 times a year since I was twelve"

"But you took a shower," Elle said

"Yes"

"and you didn't hear the gunshot because you were... in the shower-"

"Mrs. Woods," the judge said, "I think the witnessed has already established that she was in the shower."

"You know a friend of mine... Enid Hoops just got a perm today," Elle said, "Enid could you come up here?"  
Enid came up to the front.

"Do me a favor," Elle said, "Dump this bucket of water over your head."

"Why," Enid asked

"Please just do it," Elle asked.  
Enid sighed

"But before we do this," Elle said, "I just want to establish one more time that you were-"

"IN THE SHOWER," everyone yelled.

"Wait," Chutney said, "Enid can't dump the water over her head. It will ruin her perm"

"EXACTLY! EVERYONE WHO'S HAD THREE PERMS A YEAR SINCE THEY WERE TWELVE WOULD KNOW THAT THE FIRST CARDNAL RULE OF THE PERM IS YOU CAN'T GET YOUR HAIR WET. IT DEACTIVES THE PERM THEREFORE YOU COULD NOT HAVE BEEN IN THE SHOWER"  
Chutney's case fell apart from there.  
((End of flashback))

"But Chutney got out on a pleas of insanity," Elle said.

"Well she is insane" Emmett said, "Come on. I'll help you fill out the application"


	2. Application Interview and Probation

"The first question is REALLY easy," Emmett said, "Full name"

"Elle Rosebud Woods"  
Emmett cracked up.

"Rosebud? Your middle name is Rosebud?"

"Oh shut up Emmett Troy Forest," Elle teased, "What's the next question?"

"All other names by which you have been known"

"Well I only have two nicknames," Elle said, "Sweetpea and girl with guts"

"Yeah I'm just gonna put N/A," Emmett said laughing.

"Are you related by blood or marriage to any of the judges on the judges committee. That would be a no," Elle said  
The rest of it they filled out pretty quickly.

"Okay next," Emmett said, "What qualities do you believe will make you a good judge?"

"Well I have a strong sense of morality," Elle said,

"Yes you do," he said.

"And I have courage"  
((Flashback))

"Okay welcome to the first meeting of the Delta Nu for all you Freshman," the Delta Nu president Tari said, "Before we get started does anyone have any question."

"I have a motion," Elle said.

"A MOTION! You're just a freshmen"

"I'm a freshman who has a motion," Elle replied.  
Tari smiled impressed.

"Floor's all yours," she said

"I move that we destroy the sorority paddle"

"Does anyone second that motion?"

"I second it"

"Third it"

"Forth it"

"Fifth it-"

"Sixth it"

"Seventh it"  
((Flashback ends))

"Was the motion carried or denied"

"Carried of course," Elle said laughing.

Several days later Elle got the call.

"They want me to come in for an interview," she exclaimed. They asked her tons of questions.

"Do you feel the composition of juries adequately and fairly reflect society at large," one judge asked.

"Absolutely," Elle said, "Society is diverse just like society at large."

"What have been the most effective methods for improving court procedures and efficiency? What other methods would you suggest?" another judge asked

"Well I think that the only method I would suggest is **not **to hold people in contempt. I'm not offended when someone calls me out on something"

"What if it were to get out of control," Judge Milye suggested.  
Elle smiled

"That's what a gavel is for," she said.

"If you became aware of unethical conduct on the part of a trial advocate in a case in which you were presiding, how would you handle it? Do you believe judges should be required to report attorney misconduct?"

"Yes," Elle said, "But I would discuss it with the attorney first and find out his or her side of the story"

"To what extent have you practiced in the area of criminal law? Family law? Complex civil litigation?"

"Well I single handedly won Brooke Windom's case for her," Elle said.

"Wait a minute. You're THE Elle Woods," one judge said, "I'm Garison Forge and I'm a huge fan of yours"

"Thank you Mr. Forge," Elle said, "That means a lot to me"

"The concern I have Ms. Woods is you are a law student. Do you think you could handle the pressure of a law school and a judgeship?"

"I believe I can," Elle said.  
The conferenced among themselves a few minutes.

"Okay Ms. Woods," the head judge said, "We believe you have all the right qualities. We would like to see you show up at 7:00 tomorrow morning for hands on training. You'll be judging the WHOBERRY trial among other smaller cases. Also Ms. Woods you're on probation so we'll be watching you closely. If you show you are not ready for this we will call your alternate."


	3. Getting Ready

"Ah Ms. Woods," Callahan said when he saw her reenter the law school.

"Don't you mean your honor," Elle said grinning.

"I beg your pardon," Callahan questioned.

"I will be replacing judge Payton," Elle explained.

"Yes well congratulations your honor. I suppose you have a brain after all"

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that," Elle said, "I know about your issues after all"  
Callahan felt his blood run cold. He had not always been known as Richard Callahan. He had been known in San Fransisco as Ethan Rickover... and his mind was in a whirl. If Elle knew his secret that could spell big trouble for him. He composed himself.

"Ms. Woods," he said, "We all have issues of one kind or another. You have more issues then the TV guide."

"I would have to disagree with that," Elle said, "Anyway I need to go now."

"Just one more thing Ms. Woods. If you know about my se- my issues you know it's not a good idea to mess with me."

"And you should also know it's not a good idea to mess with Elle Woods," Elle said smiling with the same sarcastic measure that Callahan smiled at her.

"It would behoove you to remember that I don't take well to my issues being revealed," Callahan said, "I like you Ms. Woods so I'm going to caution you. As your friend can tell you do **not **let my secret out of the bag. You will regret it if you ever do."

"Right," Elle said, "Well I have to go tell Emmett the good news. I have class tonight so I will unfortunately see you around."

"Yes," Callahan said, "Ms. Woods"

"Your honor," Elle corrected.

"Right. Don't forget one thing. Not everything is always how it appears to be. You would do well to remember that."

"I will be sure to remember that," Elle said.

"Good," Callahan replied.  
He left and she left.

"How did the interview go," Emmett asked Elle.

"Well... they sat me down and asked me some questions and I answered them," Elle said, "And then they assigned me to replace Judge Payton. I have training starting tomorrow at 7:00 in the morning."

"I am so proud of you," Emmett said.

"I'm gonna be judging the WHOBERRY case among other smaller cases," Elle said.

"Elle I knew you could do it," Emmett said.

"Oh please. If it hadn't been for you I would never have been accepted."

"That's not true Elle," Emmett said, "I had nothing to do with it."

"Right," Elle said, "You were the reason I decided to apply in the first place. You know that I could do it and you encouraged me to try."  
Emmett kissed Elle.

"And you're the reason I got the internship in the first place." Elle added.

"Kind of," he admitted

"I knew it," Elle squealed.

...  
Elle got up early the next morning and got herself dressed in style. She wore a silver dress with pink trimmings and a simple necklace. She put her hair in a french braid and put on some pink lipstick and blush. Light pink eye shadow and black mascara finished off the ensemble.

"So how do I look," Elle asked Emmett.

"You look like a judge in training," Emmett said proudly.

"I'm so nervous," Elle said.

"Hey," Emmett replied, "You're like cream Elle. You always rise to the top."

"That is coffee and sugar sweet," Elle said.

"You have a little something on your chin," Emmett told her.

"Can you get it for me," she asked.

"Sure," Emmett said, "how about I give you a ride to your training?"

"Thanks," Elle said, "You'll have to pick me up at 9:30 tonight though."

"Are you kidding? That would be awesome."

"Did you just say awesome," Elle asked laughing.

"Uh-huh," Emmett said, "I know those words. I have an older sister."

"YOU DO?!"

"Why is that so surprising to you"

((Flashback))

_"Wait," Emmett said, "Go back.  
"You came out here to follow a man? Harvard law was just part of that plan. Man what rich romantic planet are you from?"_

"Malibu"

"Instead of lying outside by the pool you chase some guy to an Ivy league school. That's the weirdest reason I have ever-"

"Well why'd you come?"

"Okay. I grew up in the rocksberry slums with my mom and a series of bums- guys who showed me all the way a man can fail. I got through law school by busting my ass worked two jobs in addition to class so forgive me for not weeping at your tale."  
((Flashback ends))

"You never said anything about your sister."

"Karen got married when I was 10," Emmett said, "Her husband is one of those people I would refer to as a bum. There is something about him I don't trust."

"Oh I see. Sounds to me like you're a little protective of your sister."

"VERY protective of my sister. I also have two nephews and a niece."

"You do? How old are they?"

"Jennifer just turned ten. She's the oldest. Jarred is six and Max is two."

"That is so cute. Do you have any pictures of them," Elle asked.

"In my phone," Emmett replied.

"Let me see it," Elle asked.  
He showed her the picture.

"Too cute," she said.  
It was at that moment Elle was dropped off at the courthouse.

"I'll see you tonight," Emmett said kissing her goodbye.


	4. Elle's First Case

Elle's training started as soon as she got there. There were introductions and a cup of coffee and then she was sent in to judge her first case. She had a supervising Judge named Elizabeth Donaley in there with her.

"All rise. Court is now in season. The honorable judge Elle Woods presiding and the honorable judge Elizabeth Donaley supervising."  
Elle racked her brain trying to remember what to say or do next.

"Please be seated," she said.  
Everyone sat down.

"Your honor this is the case of Barkerson vs. the state of Boston."  
She had already been briefed on the case. It was a trial by judge."

"Alright," Elle said, "Mr. Glass you may call your first witness."

"I call to the stand Zoe Barkerson."  
Zoe came up to the stand.

"Ms. Barkerson," the bailiff said, "Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you?"

"I do," Zoe replied.

"Please take your seat," Elle instructed.  
Zoe sat down.

"Now Ms. Barkerson what is your relationship with the victim?"

"He has been bullying my daughter ever since she got to school. After nearly a year of it I had enough and took matters into my own hands."

"I see. So why did you decide to let your daughter take the fall?"

"Well she was eight. I figured that she would be let out easy. One day in lockup was what the officers told me and then she would just have anger counseling. Her mother was sick-"

"Her mother?"

"Yes. Kate and I are a couple. Emma is Kate's daughter biologically but she's as much my daughter as Kate's."

"Where is Kate?"

"Kate went home to be with her Father in heaven-"

"THAT IS A LIE," an angry voice shouted, "MY DAUGHTER WENT TO HELL BECAUSE OF YOU!"  
Elle banged her gavel.

"ORDER," she demanded, "Bailiff please have this woman removed from the courtroom until it is her time to speak."  
The bailiff did as he was instructed to do.

"Do you understand why what you did was wrong," Mr. Glass asked.

"I did what I thought was right," Zoe said, "I wasn't thinking."

"No further questions your honor."

"Ms. Caseason you may proceed with your crossover questioning."

"Ms. Barkerson," Ms. Caseason began, "Your um... wife had been sick for how long before she passed away?"

"She had MS. She was sick for 6 months before she went home to heaven."

"Would you say it was a stressful time for you?"

"Of course it was a stressful time for me. My child was being bullied all the time. My wife was dying. Was it a stressful time for me? Wouldn't it be a stressful time for you?"

"Yes it would be. So you did what you thought was the only thing you could do right? After all you had bills to pay. You had a family to care for including a dying wife. You did what any person might have done in your shoes."

"OBJECTION! Leading!"

"Sustained?" Elle said.

"Are you asking them or telling them," judge Donaley questioned.

"Sustained," Elle said with more confidence.

"Ms. Caseason," her lawyer said, "You are very big when it comes to honesty are you not?"

"Yes. I believe it is important to tell the truth all the time."

"So maybe you also felt like spending a night in lock-up would get Emma to remember how important it is to tell the truth?"

"OBJECTION your honor."

"Sustained," Elle said.

"Withdrawn," the lawyer replied, "Mrs. Caseason, recently you found something out about your daughter. What was it you found out about her?"

"She has MS also. There's a treatment that will make her better but we cannot even afford it," Zo said tears rolling down her eyes, "It's going to be hard to get it for her but I will do anything I have to in order to get her better."  
Elle thought about that for a minute. She had a good idea.

"Has the jury reached a verdict," Elle asked.

"Your honor we find the defendant guilty of the lesser charge."

"Ms. Caseason you will please rise," Elle said.  
Zo stood up.

"I believe that you did what you did with the best intention at heart. As you have been only convicted of the lesser charge and keeping the interest of Emma in mind I sentence you to 6 months probation and 130 hours of community service. In addition I am going to give you several blank checks. Use it to pay for Emma's treatment and the last one to take a trip with Emma to Disney World."  
When Emma was being questioned she said that she always heard Disney world was fun and she wanted to go sometime.

"Are you serious your honor!"

"Yes," Elle said, "It is so ordered."


End file.
